


An angel and a Hipster

by justacrush



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacrush/pseuds/justacrush
Summary: Y/N's first Halloween with the avengers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 7





	An angel and a Hipster

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my Tumblr work. Here I used prompts: 30 “Wings? For real?” / #36 “She’s cute but would kick your ass anytime” / #40 “And there goes my dignity”
> 
> || I don’t own Bucky or any of the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. ||

It was Y/N’s first Halloween with the Avengers, and damn she was happy about it. Tony of course was throwing a party and made everyone swear that they’ll wear costumes and not their own costumes.

“It will be just us?” She asked Natasha while trying her costume on.

“At Tony’s party?” she nodded. “Darling you’re so new,” she said softly and made her smile “The party is at his tower in New York, which means no, it won’t be just us.”

“Oh”

The door opened and Wanda entered quickly with something in a bag, white feathers, and glitter peeking through it.

“I found them! Now your costume is ready”

She handed the bag to Y/N only hear a laugh from her friend when she opened the package.

“Wings? For real?” She asked while putting them on her back.

“Hey! You’re not an angel without them!”

“And at least you’re not wearing fairy wings” Natasha chuckled.

New York City was crowded by people in costumes running from one way to another, and many other partying hard on the streets.

Y/N was on the balcony of the Stark tower, watching everything from afar. Everyone was having such a good time.

“You look beautiful” Bucky’s voice sounded behind her so she turned around, smiling at the sight of him wearing a plaid shirt, reading glasses, and a fucking man-bum.

She had explained to them what a “hipster” was and maybe, just maybe, pointed out that it was hot when a man like that used a man-bun. And taking a sip of her drink she talked:

“So you became a hipster, Buck”

“And you’re an angel” he pointed out “suits you doll though you look like one even in black leather and covered in sweat from a mission.”

Y/N chuckled at his words but felt the red creeping on her cheeks. So he noticed that while they were on a mission? Great.

“I mean yo-you look like an angel already fuck and there goes my dignity. Sorry.”

“Oh no! Don’t be sorry, you were doing it just fine! Hitting on me like that, I gotta say Steve was right you were quite a ladies' man.”

He turned red and scratched the back of his neck ashamed.

“I’m kidding Bucky, it was lovely.” She smiled kindly at him and stayed like that for a while, just outside looking at each other and occasionally at the stars, smiling for no reason. But when she was about to say something about how hot his man-bun was, a loud crash from inside the tower made them both turn their heads.

A bunch of masked people was shooting around and trying to take everyone’s jewelry, and now every avenger was in the “protect the civilians” mode.

“Shit” Y/N said and they both entered the tower to help their friends and partners.

One of them grabbed her arm and tried to knock her out, but she punched his face gracefully as she could in a damn angel costume.

“Why do they have to ruin my parties!?” Stark cried out while fighting too.

The place was a mess, but at least the civilians were getting safe.

One of the masked guys was between Bucky’s hands.

“She’s hot,” he said choking on his own blood, looking at Y/N moving like and dressed like, an angel. Fighting everyone’s ass.

Bucky punched him breaking his nose. “Yeah, she’s cute but she would kick your ass anytime”

“Heard that!” She yelled at him and gave him a wink. Knocking the last one of them out.

“Would you two make out already? All of the love is making me sick” Clint said without breath but laughing anyway.

All of the masked people were now inconsistent or really badly injured on the floor.

“Well now that the fight is over… we might,” Bucky said grabbing Y/N’s hand, who was smiling and nodding at him.

“Sure guys, go out and kiss while we clean this mess” Natasha shouted.

Y/N raised her middle finger to her friend.


End file.
